


snapshots in space

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Babies, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>various SGA fandom drabbles based on prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. five in the morning -sparky

**Author's Note:**

> lietuenantcoloneljohnsheppard prompted for a kid fic meme: Sparky and the first prompt, the 5 in the morning one.

Elizabeth woke up to the sound of soft singing. It didn’t sound like Frank Sintatra but it was pretty decent. She stirred a little before turning at the clock. She turned her head over at the clock. 3:45. Pretty damn early. Curious about where the singing was coming from…she stood up and stretched.

They shared a small room in the city of Atlantis, it wasn’t hard to find the source. John was sitting in the rocking chair Teyla and Ronon brought them, rocking back and forth. Their small newborn Taylor, rested comfortably in her father’s arm. Elizabeth couldn’t help but smile as she watched John with adoring eyes look down at her. Softly he sang Johnny Cash.

Elizabeth walked over closely but the ground creaked. Suddenly Taylor started to wail again. John lifted his head and frowned.

"Seriously," He said almost pointing, "and I almost got her to sleep."

"Sorry you looked adorable," Elizabeth said with a small grin as she walked over to him, "I couldn’t help but watch."

"Well could you help me at least?" John said cocking an eyebrow.

Elizabeth kissed his gently on the lips before kissing Taylor on the head

"You know the rule John," She said before turning heels, "Five in the morning she’s yours."

John only sighed and looked down look down at his crying newborn in his arms.

"Note to self baby girl…don’t turn out to be a tease like your mommy."


	2. stay with me - Sparky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth wakes up in the middle of the night from nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galifridian prompted: Sheppard/Weir, "Please don't leave me"

John woke up to Elizabeth screaming. She was in bed tossing and turning shaking violently. He slowly leaned over and began to gently shake her awake. She shot up in bed gasping for air, body shaking and green eyes wide as tears fell down her pale cheeks. 

It had been a frequent ritual every night now ever since they save her from the replicators. He wished he had that warning knowing that when she came back she would never be the same. But just as she had been patient with him all those years ago, he was going to be patient with her until she healed.

"Hey," John said resting his hand against her cheek, his thumb brushed her tears away in a gentle motion, "you are not there anymore, you are here."

"Please don’t leave me John," Elizabeth whispered, "Please."

John pulled her close cradling her head against his chest. He rocked her back and forth in a gentle motion as he ran his hand through her. He was keeping her safe, just as he so often done so many times before. 

"Don’t worry ‘Lizabeth I won’t leave you," John whispered as he kissed her forehead, "ever again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want prompts please send them to:
> 
> melindasqiaolian.tumblr.com/ask


	3. Trust - Sparky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after conversion: Elizabeth helps John trust himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Six Sentence Sunday

"I trust you John," Elizabeth says quietly as she looks up at him with certainty in her eyes, "You won’t hurt me again."

John’s hand is shaking as his hovers only inches over her naked skin; he’s hesitant and he knows of it.

He thinks about hours before, when the virus forged through his body, how he wrapped his hands around her throat. He fears nothing more than doing it again.

She guides his hand to rest against her breast; he takes a sharp breath for a moment, but after moments of his fingers moving around to feel the skin the tremors leave.

John smiles, she’s right - he’s in control now and his hands will only love and not hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want drabbles please send prompts to:
> 
> melindasqiaolian.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
